Reflexo
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: A família Alberich é composta por narcisistas. O que acontece quando dois membros se encontram?


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não é meu, mas o primo de Alberich que aparece aqui é meu! =D

* * *

**Reflexo**

Uma família de guerreiros protetores de Odin caracterizava-se por ter homens ruivos e mulheres morenas. Entretanto, por algum acaso do destino, nasceu de um ventre corrupto, um garoto de cabelos negros, nesta era, cuja mãe morreu após o parto. Dias antes, a irmã da pecadora deu a luz a um garoto ruivo, que emanava um cosmo extraordinário por ser descendente direto de Alberich I.

Os garotos, apesar de separados ao nascer, se reencontraram no treinamento. Tornaram-se amigos rapidamente e amantes pouco tempo depois. Não por um sentir algo em relação ao outro, mas sim por terem a mesma aparência e ambições.

Anos depois, meses antes da batalha contra Atena um homem em vestes de sacerdote chega a Palácio Valhala. Foi bem recebido, apesar dos olhares curiosos que lhe eram dirigidos, até mesmo por Hilda, soberana daquelas terras.

- Megrez! - Uma voz familiar ecoou pelo salão principal.

- Já não lhe disse para não me chamar assim, Alberich?

- Convencido como de costume. - O ruivo se aproximou sem dar a menor atenção aos presentes e passou o braço sobre os ombros do recém chegado, levando-o palácio adentro. - Vou lhe mostrar onde vai ficar.

- Esse homem não e um convidado, Alberich! Não pode levá-lo a um quarto vazio para hóspedes. - Era Siegfried que viera mais uma vez "desafiar" o regente da estrela Delta da Ursa Maior.

- Não preciso de permissão para deixá-lo num quarto de hóspedes, visto que ele tem tanta importância quanto à própria representante de Odin. Mas, como é meu primo, não posso deixá-lo a mercê de canalhas como você, Siegfried. Ele ficará em meu quarto durante a estadia aqui no palácio. - Deu as costas ao inimigo, voltando a andar, puxando o moreno.

- Então aquele é o tão odioso Siegfried... Exatamente como você descreveu: Não chega aos meus pés, implica com você, mas ainda assim morre de ciúmes. Já deu para ele? - Foi direto.

- Não. Mas já abusei dele. - O ruivo respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal a se dizer, enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

- Eu realmente espero que não seja do mesmo jeito que abusa de mim. Odiaria ter que te matar. - Congelou ao ver a cama do Guerreiro. - ... Cama de solteiro? Já vi que vou sofrer... - Esboçou um sorriso malicioso e agarrou a cintura do primo.

- Com certeza vai. - Retribuiu o sorriso, empurrando o outro quarto adentro. Fechou a porta com o pé, já que as mãos ocupavam-se em despir o convidado. - Já que hóspedes não tem privilégios e aquela bruxa não me paga nada, não pude colocar um espelho no teto para você. Conforme-se.

- Eu sobrevivo sem isso, contanto que esteja olhando para você. - Necessitando de um contato muito mais intenso, Megrez passou a ajudar o primo, já se deitando na cama.

Em pouquíssimo tampo, ambos já estavam nus, na pequena cama de solteiro, "lutando" por um espaço. Quem o ganhou foi Alberich, que logo domou o outro, segurando-lhe os braços sobre a cabeça utilizando apenas uma mão. Com a outra, posicionou o membro na entrada do outro e, logo depois, acariciou aquele rosto perfeito, tirando a franja da frente dos olhos verdes tão profundos.

- Pretendo deixar minhas mãos aqui, então não vou me esforçar para que a penetração seja fácil. Além de tudo, quero ver sua expressão de dor... - Deitou-se sobre o moreno, aproximando os rostos. - Ela é divina. - Sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto começava a penetrar o primo.

- Você fala como se esta fosse nossa primeira vez... - Contraiu um pouco o corpo e o rosto, mas logo abriu as pernas e começou a rebolar. - Já fiquei por baixo diversas vezes, você já "judiou" muito de mim. Estou mais que acostumado.

- Mas ainda dói. Dá para ver. - Alargou o sorriso malicioso e abocanhou os lábios de Megrez, numa voracidade que há muito não se mostrava. Nisso, penetrou-o de uma vez.

Tal gesto fez com que os lábios se separassem para que o convidado soltasse um grito ensurdecedor, tamanho o sofrimento acarretado pela surpresa. Alberich parou de se mover, apenas para memorizar o entreabrir dos olhos após serem cerrados fortemente e cada mudança de expressão de Megrez.

- Podia pelo menos ter avisado! - O moreno grunhiu, apertando o membro do outro em seu interior. - Na próxima, te castro.

- Espero que seja com os dentes. - Mordeu os próprios lábios, só de imaginar. Soltou então o rosto idêntico ao seu e levou a mão livre ao membro do primo, agarrando-o e apertando-o sem pudor. Conseguiu alguns gritos como recompensa, mas, por preferir gemidos prazerosos, passou a masturbar o hóspede, como se fizesse isso a si mesmo.

Estava funcionando. Alberich ficava cada vez mais excitado no interior de Megrez, que gemia sem controle. Tudo aquilo era sublime. O ruivo soltou o primo para que tivesse a liberdade de apertar-lhe os mamilos e chupar seu pescoço. O moreno, por sua vez, acariciava as nádegas do Guerreiro com as mãos livres, penetrando-o com um ou dois dedos. Tudo isso em meio a estocadas que começavam a ficar mais frenéticas do que nunca.

- Ah! - Ao sentir algo lhe penetrar, Alberich parou com os chupões e encarou o outro, mas especificamente os lábios dele. Não demorou em iniciar um beijo novo, onde as línguas se entrelaçavam num deleite.

As caricias não pararam. Megrez, ao sentir aquele gosto tão conhecido em sua boca, os dedos apertando seus mamilos e as unhas penetrando-lhe a carne do membro, enfiou mais dedos no interior do ruivo e começou a remexer o quadril, ajudando nas estocadas para que estas ficassem mais profundas.

Os gemidos, mesmo abafados pelo contato entre as bocas, tomavam conta do quarto. O cheiro de suor e sexo, tão característico de noites como aquela, impregnava cada canto do quarto. Isso deixava os sentidos dos dois homens à flor da pele, aumentando veemente cada toque. Ambos seguravam-se ao máximo para não liberarem o fruto de seu prazer, mas aquilo já estava ficando um pouco difícil.

Alberich separou as bocas devido à falta de ar. Tinha mantido o beijo o máximo de tempo que pode, por isso ofegava tanto, bem como o moreno. Deixou o ritmo quase delirante, sem desviar do olhar do outro, que lhe retribuía da mesma forma.

Megrez puxava as nádegas do primo, para que este tocasse no ponto mais profundo de seu interior. E foi exatamente isto o que aconteceu. O Guerreiro deu uma última estocada, forte, rápida e profunda, antes de gozar junto ao convidado. Motivados pelo cheiro do ambiente e pelos olhares um do outro, continuaram aquele ato voluptuoso por mais alguns segundos, atingindo o orgasmo uma segunda vez.

O ruivo despencou sobre o corpo abaixo de si, exausto. Ficaram duas semanas sem se ver e aconteceu apenas aquilo. Esperava judiar mais do primo, num verdadeiro hardcore, mas mudar a aparência daquele corpo perfeito estava fora de questão.

- Não vai sair de dentro de mim? - Megrez perguntou depois de um tempo, ao recuperar um pouco do fôlego.

- A cama é muito pequena. Já que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço, serei obrigado a ficar dentro de você. - Encarou o outro, notando que este já lhe compreendia. - Ok, eu _quero_ e _vou_ ficar _dentro_ de você até _amanhã_. Mesmo que _alguém_ nos perturbe.

Assim que Alberich esboçou seu sorriso cínico, ouviu-se um barulho atrás da porta. Alguém, que estava ali há muito, acabara de correr, desesperado.

- Quem era? - Curioso, o moreno perguntou.

- Um loiro orgulhoso e ciumento que vai ser penetrado pela espada de fogo novamente. - Alargou o sorriso, só de pensar.

- Espero que não esteja apaixonado por esse... Como você colocou? Ah... Canalha.

- Meu corpo é de quem conseguir pegar, mas meu coração pertence somente a outro loiro orgulhoso e ciumento, mas também muito melancólico.

- O que vai dizer para esse ser tão magnífico que conseguiu seu coração? - Falou numa voz tão melosa quanto a do outro, zombando do mesmo.

- ... Que acabei exagerando com o meu reflexo.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic curtinha que me veio a mente um dia... Só fui terminar um booooom tempo depois, quando minha criatividade resolveu dar o ar da graça... Não ficou tão boa quanto eu queria, mas... *_*

Obs.: Orpheu. Não mate ninguém por isso xD


End file.
